eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3925 (4 January 2010)
Synopsis Ronnie panics when she wakes up and can’t find Roxy. Jack tries to comfort her but she aggressively tells him she had a nightmare about Archie. At the window, Ronnie watches DCI Marsden getting out of her car and she tells Jack that she is determined to find out what happened to her father. Outside, Roxy is distraught because the police are removing the material used to cordon off the pub. Ronnie arrives, and after speaking to Roxy she admits she misses her dad. Ronnie asks for her sister’s to help find his killer. Ronnie finds Janine outside the Vic. Janine begins to reveal her and Archie’s plans to turn the Vic into flats, implying that she might continue with their plan. Janine taunts Ronnie claiming Archie never changed his will. Ronnie hits back, accusing Janine of killing Archie as well as Danielle. Later at the cafe, Ronnie sits observing DCI Marsden and another officer questioning a member of the public. Ronnie tells Roxy that the rest of the family need to be warned about Janine. Noticing DCI Marsden, Roxy bluntly asks if any suspects have been arrested. Marsden asks to see Roxy’s hands leading Jack to speculate that maybe a finger nail or something was found by forensics. Ronnie begins to wonder if Janine has lost a nail… At the Minute Mart, Ronnie grabs Janine’s wrists but she’s disappointed when Janine shows Ronnie her undamaged hands and tells her the police have already checked her. Phil walks into the Minute Mart and is taunted by Marsden. Phil gets angry and tells Marsden to ask her questions or to leave him alone. Marsden asks him. When Heather sees DCI Marsden she asks her about her Christmas, and Heather soon learns that Phil’s alibi was a lie. Ronnie speaks to Minty which raises her suspicions about who really killed Archie. Manda is not happy when Minty declines her offer of a day out and Adam continues to taunt Darren over hurting Libby. Darren is desperate to speak to Libby but her family are not keen to let him. Libby announces that she needs to find out why Darren cheated on her but Denise doesn’t think this is a good idea. Denise and Chelsea follow Libby without her realising, and they spot Heather. Denise yells that she and Darren have ruined Libby’s life. Libby arrives with Denise and Chelsea at Darren’s house. Denise continues to verbally attack Darren, whilst Manda tries to defend him. It’s not long before Minty finds out the truth about Darren being George’s father. At the playground, Libby demands to know why it happened, despite telling her he wanted her to be his first. Darren says that she never made time for him and Libby walks off furious. At Shirley and Heather’s flat, Libby listens to Heather protesting that it was all her fault. Libby refuses to accept this and storms out. At Patrick’s, Denise tells Darren that Libby has gone. But spotting Libby in the square, Darren runs towards her. Darren catches Libby at the station and makes a heart-felt plea reaching out to her but will Libby stay or go? Although Syed is away, Jane notices Christian is still upset. Zainab walks in unexpectedly, and brags to Jane about Syed and Amira’s honeymoon, and the possibility of Amira soon becoming pregnant. Jane later learns that Zainab knows everything. In the café, Peter asks Tamwar if he has heard from Afia. After telling Peter he does not want to ruin things, Peter suggests that the four of them go on a date. Peter soon finds out that Tamwar has lied and told Afia that he is a university student. Credits Main cast *Ronnie Mitchell - Samantha Womack *Roxy Mitchell - Rita Simons *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Heather Trott - Cheryl Fergison *Minty Peterson - Cliff Parisi *Manda Best - Josie Lawrence *Adam Best - David Proud *Darren Miller - Charlie G. Hawkins *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Chelsea Fox - Tiana Benjamin *Libby Fox - Belinda Owusu *Jane Beale - Laurie Brett *Christian Clarke - John Partridge *Zainab Masood - Nina Wadia *Peter Beale - Thomas Law Guest cast * DCI Marsden - Sophie Stanton Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes